Sueños Deseados
by Asaki90
Summary: Sueños. Estos a veces son tan reales, que cuando regresamos a la realidad, se nos es dificl creer, que todo lo que vimos, fue nada más un sueño.
1. Un extraño despertar

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Sueños Deseados**

**Capítulo 1: **Un extraño despertar.

Hermosa. Esa es la única palabra que se me viene a la mente nada más de observar la vista que tengo desde mi habitación. Jamás me canso de observarla. El cielo ya estaba obscuro, y las estrellas finalmente habían cubierto aquel manto negro azulado con su bella presencia; indicando que pronto sería hora de descansar.

Mucho seguramente apenas estarían apenas buscando sus ropas para dormir, a comparación mía que ya me la había puesto desde hacía unos minutos. Me alejé de la ventana y me dirigí hacia mi peinador para tomar mi cepillo y comenzar a peinar mi cabello.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi labor, que sin querer volví a soltar un pesado suspiro, como todas las noches hacía. Y como siempre, para no salir de la rutina, la razón siempre era la misma: Seiya.

Con tan sólo recordar al caballero de Pegaso mi corazón late con más fuerza y prisa. A veces me siento culpable por pensar tanto en él, por tenerlo presente en cada minuto del día… Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, a estas alturas el sentimiento está más clavado en mi interior; es imposible que lo saque de allí.

Siempre he pensado que si las reglas del santuario no fueran tan estrictas, que si tan sólo no hubiéramos nacido con esta responsabilidad, me atrevería a confesarle todo lo que siento a Seiya, porque esto me quema las entrañas; y vivir con él, tan cerca, se ha vuelto un desafío para mí.

De pronto comienzo a sentir un poco de sueño, así que dejo el cepillo en su lugar y me dirijo hacia mi cama, con la única intensión de envolverme entre los edredones y dormir plácidamente.

Ya estando dentro de mi cama, lo único que deseo es irme a dormir, pero parece que mi cabeza no está tan de acuerdo, de nuevo. Siempre es a estas horas en las que se pone un poco más productiva y vuela más alto con ideas locas y preguntas sin sentido, como:

¿Qué pasaría si Seiya y yo no fuéramos Caballero y Diosa?

¿Habría alguna oportunidad?

¿Me correspondería?

Esas y mil preguntas más similares a esas son las que regularmente me quitan el sueño y me dejan pensando. Pero no esta vez. No pensaré en cosas que sé que jamás pasaran; por lo que termino cerrando mis ojos al fin, con la imagen del Caballero de Bronce en mi mente…

* * *

Los rayos del sol comienzan a darme sin piedad en la cara, lo que hace que me esconda debajo de los edredones, buscando evadirlos. Ha amanecido demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

Me desperezo sentándome en la cama, e instintivamente busco mis pantuflas bajo mis pies, pero no las encuentro.

— Qué extraño… Juro que las había puesto justo al lado de la cama —digo con sorpresa—. Oh bueno. Tampoco es tan importante.

Así que sin tomarle mucha importancia me dirijo a la cómoda para escoger algo de ropa y cambiarme, pero al abrir el cajón sé que algo no anda muy bien; hay ropa mía, por supuesto, ya que es mi ropero, pero… hay camisas y pantalones de hombre también…

— _¿Qué significa esto?_ —tomo una playera roja que encuentro bien doblada al fondo del cajón y la observo con cuidado; es vagamente familiar. La desdoblo y la suelto al instante del susto—. ¡Es de Seiya!

Me llevo las manos a la boca. No entiendo nada…

— ¿Qué está pasando? —me pregunto, estando realmente confundida.

Como puedo me pongo de pie y busco uno de mis vestidos para poder presentarme en el santuario. Rebusco entre los ganchos pero no hay nada…

¿Qué le han hecho a mis cosas?

— ¡Saori! —escucho que Seiya me grita desde las escaleras.

No contesto al estar presa de los nervios. De pronto escucho sus pasos acercarse y me vuelve a llamar.

— ¡Saori! —su tono es diferente al de siempre; ahora suena dulce y confiado, no tímido como antes.

— ¡E-En un momento salgo! —le contesto, abriendo otros cajones para ver qué puedo ponerme.

Pero de pronto la puerta se abre rápidamente y yo sólo alcanzo a cubrir mi bata de dormir con una sábana de la cama.

— _¿Por qué entra así como si nada a mi habitación?_ — me pregunto mentalmente, avergonzada, mientras observo cómo es que se va acercando cada vez más a la cama.

— Uff, estoy muerto —dice tirándose en la cama—. Siento no el no haberte avisado que salí a correr, pero te vi muy dormida así que no quise despertarte —me dice con una sonrisa cansada. Pero de pronto esta se borra. Creo que él notó mi expresión porque se incorporó de inmediato y escudriñó mi cara—. ¿No dormiste bien? ¿Qué tienes?

—T-Tu ropa… ¿P-Por qué está en mi armario? ¿P-Por qué has entrado sin tocar? —lanzo yo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Seiya reprime una carcajada tapándose la boca con la mano.

— Mi ropa ha estado ahí desde que nos mudamos juntos — ¿Mudarnos juntos? ¿Está bromeando conmigo sobre algo así?—. Nunca he tocado la puerta de nuestro cuarto, pero si te molesta puedo comenzar a hacerlo —no creo que bromé porque me mira con una expresión muy seria y preocupada.

— B-Bueno es que yo… No entiendo nada —le digo finalmente, tratando de comprender todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

— Vaya, sí que tuviste mala noche —me dice sin dejar de verme—. Quizás me moví mucho, discúlpame.

No estoy cerca de entender qué ha pasado…— _¿Por qué me habla tan cómodamente? ¿Por qué me mira así tan fresco? Sólo hace que me tiemblen las manos más de lo que ya lo hacían._

De pronto se acerca hasta mi, y yo no puedo evitar retroceder un poco, su cercanía me pone extremadamente nerviosa; más la pared de la habitación parece estar en mi contra, ya que esta me indica que no puedo huir a ningún lado.

Seiya nada más esboza su dulce sonrisa al ver mi comportamiento.

— No sé qué tienes hoy, pero luces hermosa —me dice en susurro; toma mi cintura con una mano y me acerca a él.

¿Me creerían si les dijera que a pesar de que siempre desee esto, lo siento extraño? Aunque para él esto parece más que natural… ¡Ni siquiera está sonrojado como yo, que puedo sentir mis mejillas hirviendo!

Tiernamente coloca su otra mano en mi mejilla y la acaricia con delicadeza. No sé qué pasa, pero tampoco quiero detenerlo.

Y de un momento a otro, el corazón completo se sale de mi cuerpo. Estoy segura de que justo ahora, cualquiera que me mire podrá ver a mi pequeño corazón latiendo con extrema fuerza, y eso es porque los labios de Seiya están sobre los míos.

Pero, pese al enorme shock no puedo evitar corresponder.

La unión de nuestros labios fue algo realmente efímero, pero para mí duró más que una eternidad… Y eso es decir mucho.

— Te amo —susurro sin saber bien por qué en su oído.

Lo escucho reír levemente en mi oído nada más le digo lo que siento. ¿Por qué? ¿Se le hace tan gracioso que le declare mis sentimientos? Estoy a punto de alejarme de él, puesto que si me molesta aquella actitud; pero siento su abrazo un poco más fuerte y me dice:

— Y yo a ti princesa… —me susurra en el oído de igual forma, haciéndome sonrojar y olvidándome del enojo que hacía un momento sentía.

Se aleja un poco de mi, y me mira con ternura. Cielos, me siento derretir ante esa mirada, jamás… Jamás la había visto.

Tan embobada estaba en mis pensamientos, que no siento el momento en que Seiya deshace su abrazo y me toma de las manos, sino hasta que comienza a hablar— ¿Sabes? He estado pensando… —comienza—. Bueno, ya llevamos tiempo así, juntos, pero no hemos formalizado nada…

— _¿Tiempo juntos? ¿Él y yo? ¿Formalizar…? —_ me siento perdida nuevamente. Hace unos instantes me besó y yo correspondí pero, ¿qué es todo esto de que somos como una pareja? Sus cosas aquí en mi cuarto, que parece ser ya de los dos, su proximidad natural… ¿Cuándo pasó que no lo supe ni lo recuerdo?

Comienzo a reaccionar y a angustiarme; las reglas del santuario se me habían olvidado por completo y Seiya parece desconocerlas por cómo actúa. Sin embargo, me mira tan profundamente que mis preocupaciones sobre Athena y los caballeros comienzan a ceder.

Su mirada se posa sobre mis manos un momento, parece… estar nervioso. Pero qué extraño, hace tan sólo unos cuantos minutos destilaba una confianza enorme en sí mismo. Algo que siempre ha hecho, por supuesto, pero en ciertos temas siempre era un tanto. Y esa faceta la estoy volviendo a ver en este momento… Este es el Seiya que yo conozco y amo…

— ¿Seiya? —le digo, incitándolo a continuar.

Seiya alza la mirada y me dice— Saori, sabes que yo te amo, y estos meses que hemos estado viviendo juntos han sido lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido. De hecho, el haberte conocido desde que era un niño creo que fue el comienzo de todo —me dice.

Bueno, eso algo que si no me desconcierta, pues efectivamente es algo que recuerdo.

— Me encanta estar contigo, escuchar tu voz, sentir tu presencia junto a la mía, percibir tu aroma, besarte… Todo Saori —continúa diciéndome. Estoy a punto de derretirme… Jamás me lo imaginé diciéndome todo esto.

— Seiya… ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? —le pregunto, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado por un instante.

Siento que toma con más fuerza mis manos y me responde.

— Saori… Si tú también disfrutas mi compañía, si también quieres estar a mi lado para siempre como yo deseo estarlo contigo, entonces…. Yo…

Vuelvo a ver un poco de duda en sus ojos, se detiene un poco, pareciendo buscar las palabras correctas para lo que yo, que ahora estoy con el corazón más loco que nunca, pienso que me va a decir.

Imposible, Seiya se me…

— Saori… ¿Quieres, casarte conmigo…? —me dice finalmente, no despegando su vista de la mía.

A pesar de la enorme confusión que todavía sentí dentro de mi nada más desperté. Aún cuando tenía la sensación de que algo muy extraño estaba pasando… mi única respuesta y reacción fue lanzarme a sus brazos y plantarle un enorme beso en los labios.

La respuesta era obvia.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Princesa Saiyajin:** ¡Hola a todos! Estamos de regreso. Debo confesar que esta idea surgió mientras estaba viajando, en el único momento de lucidez que tuve, ya que regularmente tomo una pastilla para no marearme, la cual me hace dormir como tronco. Y antes de que me quedara dormida comencé a pensar cosas raras, y bueno aquí lo tienen, le conté a mi compañera Suki90 y ella no tardó en decidir que me tenía que explotar xD. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Suki: **Lo siento Princesa, pero es que la idea era tan buena que no lo resistí. Además, no me puedes negar que cuando te lo dije por Skype lo único que pudiste poner fueron dos enorme ojos y luego, me gusta xD. En fin. Muchachos, esto estará bueno. Vamos a ver qué es lo que pasa en los próximos capítulos. Esperemos sea de su agrado. Saludos~

.

.

.

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	2. ¿Que voy a ser qué?

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Sueños Deseados**

**Capítulo 2: **¡¿Qué voy a ser qué?!

Caigo rendido en la cama de la habitación que Saori me permitió usar. Suspiro. Al fin podía relajarme aunque fuera un rato, después de tantas batallas, los muchachos y yo teníamos merecido un buen descanso; y para fortuna de nosotros, Saori nos permitió pasar la noche en su mansión.

Naturalmente nosotros insistimos mucho en que no tenía por qué molestarse, que íbamos a estar bien. Pero ella tan terca como siempre continuó insistiendo en que debíamos quedarnos, que no había problema pues esta también era nuestra casa. Y finalmente, lo logró, todos terminamos cediendo por culpa de su preocupada mirada hacia nosotros.

Saori… Sigo sin poder creer cuánto ha cambiado. Si todavía recuerdo cuando era una pequeña niña malcriada que abusaba de su posición ante nosotros. Aunque de esa niña ya no queda nada; ahora es una mujer delicada que posee una mirada y un cosmo lleno de bondad.

En un inicio yo estaba reacio a ver ese cambio, pero después de ver que su trato hacia mí realmente era sincero, no pude hacer nada más que aceptar que ella había cambiado, y que yo también lo había hecho.

Cuando era niño la odiaba mucho, no quería ni verla a los ojos. Pero, ahora, siendo ya mayores… simplemente no puedo odiarla. El sentimiento que tengo hacia ella hoy en día es totalmente distinto al de cuando yo era apenas un niño de siete años.

Ahora lo único que deseo es poder protegerla, tenerla a mi lado, verla feliz; porque su felicidad, inexplicablemente desde hace mucho tiempo, es la mía.

— Saori… —susurro de nuevo con melancolía, mientras mi corazón late con mucha más fuerza ante la sola mención de su nombre.

Mi mente comienza a ser invadida por millones de imágenes protagonizadas únicamente por la culpable de todos mis desvelos, la mujer más hermosa que existe en el mundo, incluso me atrevería a decir que del universo entero.

Me pierdo en la inmensidad de recuerdos e imágenes que mi mente me hace ver, y sin darme cuenta siquiera, mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, llevando al fin al reino de los sueños, aquel en el que todo es posible y se hace realidad…

* * *

Me encuentro sumido en un profundo sueño; finalmente, después de mucho pensar, me había podido quedar dormido, sumirme en esa placentera obscuridad y no salir nunca de ahí.

Más parece que el sol estaba en contra de aquel deseo, pues sus fuertes rayos me obligaron a abrir con lentitud mis ojos, los cuales sufrieron un poco al recibir tan intensa luz que provenía de aquella enorme puerta que llevaba hacia el balcón.

E-Esperen, ¿balcón? La habitación que se me había asignado no tenía un balcón.

Me enderezo rápidamente, ya con mejor vista, y veo confuso el lugar en donde estoy. Era una habitación mucho más lujosa que en la que yo dormía, además de que tenía muchísimo más espacio.

— ¿Pero dónde…? —pregunto con sorpresa, viendo toda la habitación con cautela.

¿Dónde se suponía que estaba? ¿Y por qué? Si recordaba perfectamente haber ido directamente a mi alcoba. Fijo mi mirada en mis manos y noto algo distinto en el edredón.

Qué raro, ¿la colcha no era de color verde? Escudriño entonces la cama, y grande es mi sorpresa al ver que el tamaño de esta no era precisamente para una persona.

Me levanto más alarmado todavía. Esa cama era… de tamaño matrimonial… De dos personas… ¡¿Pero dónde rayos estoy?!

Corro con prisa hacia las puertas del balcón y me asomo, tengo que averiguar dónde demonios estoy y por qué. Pero cuando finalmente soy capaz de acostumbrarme a la fuerte luz del sol la sorpresa en mis ojos no se hace esperar.

— ¿Pe-Pero qué…? —aquel paisaje que veía desde el balcón era ni más ni menos que el jardín de la Mansión Kido, el hogar de Saori.

Pero lo más curioso era que la vista del jardín era precisamente el paisaje que se veía desde la habitación central del segundo piso, la cual pertenecía sólo a una persona; la más importante de ese lugar, y por supuesto, de su corazón.

Si al despertar ya estaba alarmado, ahora era mucho peor. No podía ser… Si todo lo que deduje era cierto, entonces… Entonces me encuentro en…

Maldición, tengo que salir de aquí, no puedo permitir que Saori me encuentre en este lugar.

Me dirijo rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, tenía que apresurarme o de lo contrario sería hombre muerto. Estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando alguien se me adelanta y la abre por mí.

— Seiya —dice Saori cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran al abrir la puerta.

— ¡Sa-Saori! Yo… Ehm… Disculpa, ya me iba —digo sin mucho sentido. Me ha atrapado en su cuarto, ahora tengo que pensar en una explicación tan buena que sea creíble.

Lamentablemente no se me ocurre nada, estoy muy nervioso.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me pregunta ella algo confusa pero divertida al ver mi expresión mientras se apresura y toma asiento en la cama.

— Pues a mi habitación… —le digo. Ella lanza una risita ante mi comentario y yo no sé si reír con ella o salir corriendo lo antes posible.

— Seiya no bromees, esta es tú habitación, hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de usar el cuarto que se te había asignado —me dice entre divertida y confundida por lo que yo decía.

Aunque claro, quien se ganaba un óscar por ser el más confundido en el planeta, o al menos en esta mansión, sin duda alguna ese era yo.

— _¿Qué ya no uso mi anterior cuarto? ¿Ahora esta es mi habitación? ¿Me perdí de algo? —_me pregunto mentalmente mientras hago mil y un expresiones acompañadas de muchas poses, indicando que estaba buscando una respuesta.

Saori volvió a reír, negó con la cabeza dulcemente, y volvió a hablar.

— Ven… —susurra dulcemente y alarga su mano hacia mí.

Observó la mano de Saori un momento y titubeo un poco, no obstante me acerco al filo de la cama y me siento para acompañarla, sin soltar en ningún momento su mano. De hecho el agarre se intensificó un poco, y todo gracias a Saori.

Esta proximidad que estábamos teniendo me pone los pelos de punta, pero la situación empeoró cuando Saori posó una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla y se acercó con lentitud, cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo y uniendo sus labios con los míos en un sencillo beso.

Saori me estaba besando…

¡SAORI KIDO ME ESTABA BESANDO!

Debido a aquel hecho no puedo evitar paralizarme un momento— _Mi corazón explotará en cualquier momento, lo sé… _

Más a pesar de todos aquellos pensamientos llenos de sorpresa y de confusión, no hago más que corresponderle de forma inmediata, cuando siento que Saori suelta mi mano y pasa sus brazos por sobre mi cuello, uniéndonos un poco más.

Perdido ante aquella sensación, no me doy cuenta en el momento en que paso uno de mis brazos por los hombros de Saori y la otra la poso sobre su cintura, acercándola un poco más a mí.

A pesar de la agradable sensación de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, debido a la falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar. Para mí pasó una eternidad, pero en realidad sólo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos, a lo mucho un minuto quizá…

Nos miramos unos instantes, Saori alejó sus brazos de mi cuello y de manera simultánea posó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y sus brazos me rodearon el torso. Gracias a eso puedo ser capaz de sentir que su pecho está igual de agitado que el mío.

No tengo la menor idea de qué ha pasado, ni por qué no recuerdo nada de lo que se supone que sucedió para llegar a esta situación, pero en este momento eso es lo que menos me importa ya que esto es lo que siempre había deseado… Estar así con ella.

Y así nos quedamos un buen rato; abrazados fuertemente, escuchando el latir de nuestros corazones a un ritmo acelerado. Me atrevo a besar su frente con cariño y acaricio su cabella con cuidado, a lo que ella sonríe resplandecientemente antes de alzar nuevamente su rostro hacia mí y volver a unir nuestros labios.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces nos hemos besado, ni siquiera tengo idea de la hora que es, pero la verdad no me importa, creo que puedo llegar a acostumbrarme a esto.

Pasado unos instantes ella por fin se aparta de mis brazos y toma mis manos entre las suyas con delicadeza.

— Seiya, hay algo que tengo que decirte —comienza ella con emoción.

— Te escucho —contesto y le sonrío nervioso.

— Bueno… Sé que no habíamos planeado nada todavía, pero estas cosas suelen suceder sin previo aviso; y bueno, ha sido una sorpresa para mí desde el momento que me enteré. Pero quiero decirte que te amo Seiya, y que sé que lo haremos bien —termina de explicarme, aún muy emocionada.

Lamentablemente yo no podía compartir aquella emoción con ella, ya que no estoy entendiendo nada, ni una sola palabra de todo aquello. Bueno, excepto porque ha dicho que me ama… Esa la he comprendido muy bien.

— No entiendo Saori —empiezo yo, tomando con más fuerza sus manos—. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

Saori se queda en silencio un momento, pareciera estar buscando las mejores palabras para explicarme lo que fuera que me quisiera decir. Había momentos en los que sonreía y dejaba escapar una leve risilla, y otros en los que simplemente se quedaba callada.

— ¿Saori? —vuelvo a insistir.

Mi princesa alza la mirada, me mira un instante y me sonríe amorosamente.

—Estoy embarazada… Felicidades Seiya, ¡vas a ser papá! —me dice finalmente.

Ah, era eso… Saori está embarazada, esperando un hijo… Si, ahora entiendo su emoción… Claro, ¿qué futura madre no lo estaría?

¿Eh…?

… Momento…

Pasan 1… 2… 3… 4… 5 segundos y quien sabe cuántos más sin que yo articule una sola palabra ante aquella declaración.

Finalmente logro despertar del asombro, suelto sus manos y retrocedo unos cuantos pasos hasta toparme con la mesa de noche.

— ¡¿Qué voy a ser qué?!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Suki: **Y… se acabó el capítulo dos. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo así como el pasado. Les queremos agradecer a todas las personas que nos han dejado un review. Apreciamos realmente su tiempo al leer y comentar.

**Princesa: **Espero realmente que les esté gustando este fic. Realmente sentimos la tardanza jeje. Entre que falta poco para el final y no, veamos a dónde nos lleva la historia jajaja. Gracias por tomarse el tiempecillo para leer a estas dos locas faingirleras. Nos vemos pronto :'3.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	3. El inicio de una nueva etapa

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Sueños Deseados**

**Capítulo 3: **El inicio de una nueva etapa.

Por el mero impulso terminé empujándolo y recostarlo en la cama, estando yo sobre él. Lo besé con fuerza pero ternura a la vez, y Seiya me correspondió de la misma manera al mismo tiempo que me apresaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Me era imposible apartarme de sus labios, y es que en realidad no quería hacerlo. No podía evitarlo, una gran emoción me embargaba, me punzaba el pecho…

Íbamos a casarnos… ¡En verdad lo haríamos!

Finalmente después de unos cuantos segundos más nos separamos un poco y nos enderezamos, en realidad fue él quien nos enderezó a los dos. Lo miré por unos instantes antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —le pregunto acariciándole el cabello.

— Lo estoy —me responde separándome de su pecho para mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Tú no?

— C-Claro que sí —admito, sintiendo mis mejillas algo calientes—. Sólo que, bueno…, creí que era algo apresurado…

— ¿Pero qué dices? —ríe alegremente ante mi comentario—. Llevamos los suficientes años juntos como para formalizar nuestra relación —me mira divertido y acaricia mi mejilla dulcemente.

Ante eso yo sólo logro asentir. No sé a qué años se refiere… Indudablemente hemos estado juntos algunos, luchando por el bien de la tierra, entre una guerra y otra y tal como dijo, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños. Quizá se refiera a eso.

Conforme fueron pasando los días, el ambiente en la casa se tornó mucho más alegre tanto en Seiya, que a veces lo oí tararear canciones, como en nuestros amigos, a quienes ya les habíamos comunicado la noticia.

Naturalmente pegaron el grito del año y se volvieron locos de felicidad tanto como nosotros pues era algo que esperaban desde hacía mucho.

Los preparativos de la boda no fueron nada complicados, ya que no planeamos nada ostentoso.

* * *

Me asomo por el ventanal de mi habitación para ver que afuera el jardín luce adornado de flores y listones y los pocos amigos que invitamos ya han llegado.

Al ver tal escena, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y comienzo a temblar. Es hora, tenía que bajar.

Me eché una última mirada en el espejo, para comprobar que el poco maquillaje que me habían puesto estaba impecable y combinaba de maravilla con el largo vestido blanco que porto. Lo he escogido personalmente, y he de decir que no fue fácil ya que me probé como diez antes de decidirme por este, simplemente es perfecto.

Salgo de mi habitación tratando de no ensuciar mi vestido y de no caerme, aunque con tanta tela encima eso es todo un desafío.

Logro bajar las escaleras sin contratiempo, y en el pie del último escalón me espera Tatsumi con ojos llorosos que me alarga mi ramo.

— Gracias Tatsumi —le susurro al oído y tomo su brazo, ya que él me guiará hasta el altar. Cuánto hubiera dado porque en su lugar estuviera mi abuelo, pero sé que él está feliz de que Tatsumi me lleve, ya que mi mayordomo siempre me ha cuidado; más allá de ser un simple empleado, él tiene un lugar importante en mi corazón.

Cuando salimos al jardín mis pies comienzan a temblar como gelatinas y mi corazón se agita así que me sostengo con más fuerza del regazo de Tatsumi. Jamás pensé sentirme así. Ahora entiendo a todas las jóvenes que siempre decían que el camino hacia el altar es uno de los más largos que exista sobre la faz de la tierra. El tiempo se está deteniendo, puedo sentirlo.

Ante los nervios había decidido cerrar los ojos, dejándome guiar por Tatsumi, pero al abrirlos me encuentro con la mirada chispeante y chocolatada de Seiya frente a mí.

Él sonríe y usa particularmente esa sonrisa que me pone de rodillas; está tan apuesto con su esmoquin, y sé perfectamente que alguien lo ha ayudado a hacerse la corbata porque está impecable cosa que él no puede hacer con tanta perfección.

Camino entre las sillas dispuestas alrededor de donde se oficiará la misa. Ahí están nuestros más preciados amigos, Kiki, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun y sorpresivamente Ikki, Shina, Marín, quienes no traían su máscara, tengo que admitir que se ven mejor así. A su lado parecía estar Aioria…

¿Qué? ¿Aioria está aquí? Pero… se supone que él y todos los demás estaban muertos.

Mirando de reojo logro ver que no sólo es él, Aioros y los demás caballeros también se encuentran aquí.

Cielo santo. Si antes todo esto ya me parecía confuso, ahora lo era más.

Esos y muchos más cuestionamientos eran los que surcaban mi cabeza, pero cuando llegamos al lado de Seiya, Tatsumi coloca nuestras manos juntas, lo que me trae de vuelta a la realidad, y sonríe.

Me sorprendo. Es la primera vez que lo veo hacer eso hacía Seiya… según yo ambos no podían verse ni en pintura.

Aunque bueno, quizás se encuentre tan conmovido que se le ha ablandado el corazón y es por eso su reacción con él.

Seiya le sonríe de vuelta y después me toma de la mano fuertemente.

— ¿Estás lista? —me pregunta, besando mi mano con delicadeza.

— Más que nunca… —le respondo con las mejillas ardiendo.

La ceremonia transcurre de forma tranquila, todos estaban atentos a lo que el padre decía tanto para ellos como para nosotros. Y debo admitir que en muchas ocasiones durante ese lapso derramé unas cuantas lágrimas que Seiya se encargaba de limpiar. En un principio intente contenerme pero me fue imposible; las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas sin control a causa del cúmulo de sentimiento que estaba experimentando al mismo tiempo.

Durante toda la boda, mi mano jamás soltó la de Seiya. No quería siquiera imaginar que en cualquier momento despertaría y todo esto se convertiría en un simple y vano sueño.

Y finalmente, llegó el momento que estuve esperando durante toda la ceremonia.

— Señorita Kido, ¿acepta al joven Seiya como su esposo, promete amarlo en la enfermedad y en cada situación hasta que la muerte los separe? —me preguntó el padre. Cielos, pero qué pregunta.

— Acepto —digo rápidamente.

— Joven Seiya, ¿acepta a la Señorita Saori como su esposa, promete amarla en la enfermedad y en cada situación hasta que la muerte los separe? —le preguntó a Seiya.

— Acepto —respondió también a la brevedad.

El padre sonrió y dijo— Dado el poder que se me ha conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer —concluyó, y en ese momento todos nuestros amigos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar de alegría. El sacerdote, haciendo caso omiso de todo el escándalo, continuó diciendo—. Puede besar a la novia —concluyó.

Y no pasó ni un solo segundo para que Seiya me tomara de la cintura, me atrajera completamente a él y plantara sus labios sobre los mios. El beso a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, fue cálido, tímido y tierno. Cerré mis ojos y pude oír la reacción de felicidad de nuestro público en forma de gritos y vítores.

— Te amo —me dijo en un susurro al separarnos.

Lo he oído muchas veces en los días pasados, pero esa frase aún sigue teniendo un enorme impacto en mí aunque sé que me voy a acostumbrar porque me encanta oirlo. Yo sólo atino a sonreír y responderle.

— Y yo a ti, Seiya —le digo antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después de ese pequeño beso nos concentramos en nuestros invitados, los cuales ya se estaban acercando a nosotros para felicitarnos por este maravilloso momento.

Cuando llegan las chicas a felicitarme me sorprende ver incluso a Miho aquí, pues sabía qué tan enamorada estaba de Seiya. Bueno… puede estar por cortesía también, aunque en sus ojos veo realmente unas felicitaciones sinceras.

Escucho a los muchachos reír y giro un poco mi rostro para ver de nuevo a mi ahora esposo reírse con sus amigos. Está levemente sonrojado… ¿Qué le habrán dicho? Espero que no algo indecoroso…

Seiya en ese momento también me dedica una mirada y en ese momento todo el mundo desaparece para nosotros. Nuestras orbes no se despegan ni un solo instante de los del otro.

Era increíble cómo es que era capaz de ver todo el amor que él tenía únicamente para mí. Cuando me observaba se notaba el increíble cambio de sentimiento. Claro, a sus amigos les dedicaba unas miradas agradables, de cariño y aprecio, pero para mí… todas ellas eran de un infinito amor que no podía describir con palabras.

Y sé que él ve lo mismo en mis ojos, porque a diferencia de él… yo no tenía ojos para nadie más.

Finalmente salimos de nuestro mundo y volvemos a concentrarnos a nuestros amigos, quienes ya habían hecho un círculo a nuestro alrededor y dejándonos en el centro. Yo sólo atiné a tomar a Seiya del brazo y apretarme a él mientras escuchaba las mil y un cosas que los bromistas de Hyoga y Jabú decían.

— Bueno chicos, ahora si… A disfrutar de la fiesta —les dijo Seiya, animando a los muchachos a que se fueran acercando a las mesas que estaba unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Se encaminaron hacia las mesas y poco a poco las fueron llenando. Seiya me miró unos instantes y me besó la frente con ternura. Me sonrió y me dijo:

— Vamos princesa, estemos con ellos un rato —me dice sonriente. En ese momento se acerca a mi oído y continúa—. Ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros más tarde —me susurra bromista mientras me iba jalando hacia aquella parte del jardín.

— ¡Se-Seiya! —me quejé, logrando que detuviéramos nuestro andar. A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía por aquel comentario no dije nada, sólo dejé que viera cómo es que mis mejillas se tornaron color carmín y se riera antes de continuar nuestro camino hacia las mesas en el jardín.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Suki: **Bueno, bueno, aquí está el capítulo 3, esperamos que les haya gustado. Creo que más o menos ya se dieron cuenta de cómo va el orden, así que en el próximo esperen a Seiya… ¡Veamos cómo le cae la noticia de que será papá!

**Princesa:** Nos tardamos pero aquí estamos (eso rimó xD). Disculpen el tiempo de espera pero, no se me prendía el foco para nada y de hecho Suki me anduvo latiguéando para escribir jaja. Pero bueno aquí está el 3er cap, espero que les guste. Faltan 2 aún, o eso creo **(Suki: No le he dejado en claro cuántos haremos xD)**. ¡Gracias por leernos y comentar n.n!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	4. Trayectoria

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Sueños Deseados**

**Capítulo 4: **Trayectoria

— ¡¿Qué voy a ser qué?! —balbuceé atónito; debía ser una broma, una muy pesada broma por parte de Saori—. Es… ¿Es en serio? —le preguntó escudriñando su rostro en busca de un gesto que delate lo que se trae entre manos, pero no logro encontrar nada, sólo un brillo nuevo y hermoso en sus ojos que me indica que no se trataba de un juego.

Saori asiente con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

— P-Pero, ¿cómo fue que…? ¿Cu-Cuándo pasó…? —pronuncio nervioso, incapaz de completar las preguntas debido a mi repentino sonrojo.

— ¿Es necesario que te explique cómo y cuando pasó? Porque ni yo misma lo sé con exactitud —me responde, aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡N-No! ¡No es eso! —la detengo antes de que comience a decir cosas de más. Si Saori está embarazada de un hijo mío, naturalmente existe una sola forma para que eso sucediera; y aunque no recuerdo ese hecho, no necesito escuchar detalles explícitos, a menos que quiera que el corazón se me salga por la boca—. Es que… Bueno, esto es tan repentino, y… tú y yo pues…

— Lo sé Seiya —me dice ella, tomándome de las manos mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban—. Esto es algo que de verdad no teníamos planeado, y de verdad te entiendo; yo también estoy algo asustada, principalmente porque nadie nos enseña a ser padres, a saber cómo cuidar de un bebé, o de qué forma educarlo —me explica—. Pero, sé que lo haremos bien porque estamos juntos, nos amamos mucho, y él o ella puede sentir cuánto nos queremos desde ya…—indica, posando una mano en su vientre.

Al escuchar esas palabras me calmo y mi ansiedad baja un poco, lo que me permite finalmente asimilar las cosas. Vamos a tener un bebé, un hijo… ¡de los dos! ¿Qué importa lo demás si se nos ha concedido uno de los regalos más hermosos y perfectos en el mundo?

…

La habitación ha cambiado drásticamente en las últimas semanas:ahora se encuentra envuelta de decoraciones infantiles, peluches, móviles en el techo e inclusive una cuna que Saori mandó a hacer.

Ella se nota tan emocionada que me contagia de inmediato; y no es que yo no sienta emoción, es sólo que nervios y quien sabe cuánto sentimiento más revuelto en mi interior terminan ganándome; pero confieso que la sensación es agradable al pensar que el pequeño llegará, si pequeño porque tengo la extraña sensación de que será varón aunque no se explicar porqué. Saori dice que no le quite crédito, ya que tiene las mismas posibilidades de ser niña. De cualquier forma mientras esté sano y no se parezca mucho a mi todo estará bien, prefiero que sea igual de bello que su futura madre, con sus ojos y todos sus gestos.

El vientre de Saori aún es pequeño, por lo que no notamos mucho movimiento por ahora. Pero sabemos que sólo es cuestión de esperar un poco más.

Algo que si me cansa, es el de decirle a Saori que no debe hacer esfuerzos, ¡que para eso estoy yo! Pero terca y orgullosa tenía que ser esta mujer, nunca me hace caso. Con decir que la he sorprendido varias veces cargando cajas y moviendo muebles de un lado para el otro…

Suspiro cansado, y esto que apenas es el comienzo.

…

— ¡Seiya, ven, ven! —me grita Saori desde la recámara, por lo que salgo disparado del baño, importándome muy poco dejar tirado el cepillo de dientes en el camino. Cuando llego a la habitación, ella me hace una seña con su mano para que me acerque y así lo hago.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien…? —le pregunto preocupado.

— Dame tu mano… —me pide con gentileza y así lo hago. Lo único que ella hace es ponerla en algún punto específico de su vientre y espera.

Estoy lejos de entender qué cosa ha pasado cuando de pronto siento un pequeño movimiento en donde tengo puestos los dedos.

Es el bebé, ¡se está moviendo!

— ¿Puedes sentirlo? —me pregunta con ternura, yo tan sólo asiento sin poder decir nada porque estoy asombrado ante el movimiento del bebé.

Estoy anonadado, todavía me parece increíble el hecho de que Saori que lleva una vida dentro de ella. Pero dejo de pensar en eso después de unos instantes y sonrío.

— Hola… —le susurro a la pancita de 6 meses de Saori y siento que la criatura se mueve más al escucharme—. Hola bebé… ¿Sabes? Tu mamá y yo te estamos esperando con muchas ancias. No sabes lo mucho que te queremos, y eso que no has llegado aún —le susurro con calidez, volviendo a sentir seguidamente, una leve patadita como respuesta—. Veo que igual estás emocionado… Apresúrate pequeño, no podemos esperar a conocerte…

Saori acaricia su pancita en círculos y me acaricia la mejilla al mismo tiempo, enternecida por las palabras que había dicho.

Faltaba poco, faltaba muy poco…

…

Saori finalmente cayó dormida a mi lado, lo que indicaba que mi descanso finalmente había llegado. Apagué las luces y me dispuse a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde de la cama.

Ah, era tan placentero sentir esa cómoda almohada debajo de mi cabeza, esta ya la estaba reclamando desde hace horas. Saori me había traído de un lado al otro con todo eso de sus antojos, de las cosas que aún teníamos que comprar para nuestro hijo, porque si… mi presentimiento fue acertado y tendríamos un pequeño varoncito, entre otras muchas cosas.

No habían pasado más de unas dos horas desde que me acosté, cuando de pronto siento cómo es que Saori toma con fuerza mi brazo mientras me llama con desespero.

— ¡Seiya, Seiya…! —me grita, apretando el agarre.

— ¡¿Qué, qué pasa?! —le pregunto exaltado mientras me enderezo y la observo detenidamente. Con esfuerzo abrió sus orbes azules y me dijo:

— Ya viene… —fue lo único que me pudo decir.

— ¿Otro antojo? —le pregunto confundido.

— E-El bebé… —me respondió con un gesto de fastidio y molestia.

— Ah… —le respondo en ese momento, pero después mi cerebro carbura—. ¡YA ES HORA! ¡CIELOS, CIELOS, CIELOS…! ¡DEBO LLAMAR AL MÉDICO! —grito como loco mientras salgo de la habitación y llamo al médico que la había atendido desde el inicio del embarazo.

…

Pasan las horas y yo me la paso caminando de un lado a otro fuera de la habitación esperando noticias de mi pareja, quien por cierto gritaba de una manera extraordinaria. Nunca imaginé que tuviera esos pulmones….

Entre los miles de gritos que escuchaba de fuera eran:

"_¡Te odio Seiya!"_

"_¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"_

"_¡¿Por qué no estás aquí?!"_

"_¡Te aseguro que no verás un mañana!"_

Lo que me dio una gran lección de vida: **Jamás debo hacerla enojar**.

Pasan unas cuantas horas más y finalmente veo salir al médico y a la enfermera de la habitación. Me levanto del sillón en donde decidí sentarme y me acerco presuroso.

— ¿Cómo está…? —le pregunto nervioso. El doctor sólo me sonríe.

— Ambos están muy bien Seiya —me dice de forma tranquila.

— Puedes pasar a verlos si quieres —continúa la rubia enfermera con una hermosa sonrisa.

Una enorme sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y me apresuro a entrar a la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo me giró hacia el doctor y le doy un fuerte abrazo.

— Muchas gracias Shun —le digo emocionado.

— No agradezcas nada Seiya, es mi trabajo —me responde, dándome unas leves palmadas en la espalda y alejándome de él y de June—. Ahora ve con la señorita Saori —me ordena—. Estoy segura de que está ansiosa por verte.

— Si. Gracias de nueva cuenta Shun, a ti también June —digo por última vez antes de entrar a nuestra alcoba.

Cuando lo hago, la imagen más hermosa y perfecta se me presenta. Veo a Saori, tranquila y relajada en la cama, con un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos. Ella alza la mirada y me sonríe cansada.

— Vamos, acércate para que puedas conocerlo —me dice, y yo obedezco sin dudar.

Me acerco al filo de la cama y es ahí cuando logro verlo, un pequeño hombrecito recién nacido que no dejaba de llorar. Su piel era bastante clara, como la de su madre; sus ojos aún no podíamos decir nada puesto que no los había abierto aún.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su cabello… No había sacado el color de ninguno de los dos. Este, era de color vino… Como si fuera una mezcla de los colores de nuestro cabello.

— Es precioso, ¿no es así? —me pregunta Saori, mientras intenta arrullar al pequeño para que deje de llorar. Mi única respuesta es la de asentir, no sabía realmente qué más decir, ese pequeñito me tenía completamente hipnotizado. Y es que aún me era difícil creer… que ese diminuto ser había nacido del amor que Saori y yo nos teníamos…

Era nuestro bebé…

Nuestro… hijo…

Finalmente el pequeño deja de llorar, y comienza a abrir sus ojitos; una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al ver que ese niño, tenía mi mismo color de ojos… café chocolate.

De pronto caigo en cuenta, de que el pequeño está extendiéndome sus brazos, como si quisiera que me acercara o lo cargara… Espero que no fuera lo segundo porque eso si no me atrevería jamás a hacerlo. Él era… muy pequeño…

— Creo que quiere que lo cargues Seiya —me dijo Saori. No, lo que me temía…

— Pe-Pero Saori… él es… muy pequeño, y-y… yo —titubeo mientras me alejo de la cama, el tan sólo hecho de pensar en cargarlo me daba mucho pánico. ¿Qué tal si no lo sostenía bien? No, no quiero ni pensarlo…

— Vamos Seiya, cárgalo aunque sea un poco —me dijo ella—. Mira, si tanto miedo tienes, siéntate a mi lado y sostenlo aquí… —me sugirió. Bueno, eso ya era un poco más alentador… Si estaba a su lado, quizá no sería tan torpe..

Me senté justo a su lado como ella me indicó y me pasó con cuidado a nuestro hijo; Saori posó su cabecita en mi brazo y mientras me decía cómo cargarlo.

Al ya tenerlo en mis brazos, el pequeño niño alzó uno de sus bracitos y tocó mi cara mientras reía, risa que me contagia y me hizo sonreír nuevamente. Era increíble la gran influencia que este pequeño ejercía sobre mí; la necesidad de protegerlo de todo mal se hizo presente en mi nada más al verlo, además de que el amor que sentía por él iba en aumento cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¿Ves? No era difícil —me dice Saori, apoyando su rostro en mi hombro, mientras con uno de sus dedos jugaba con las manitas de nuestro hijo.

— Tienes razón, aunque bueno… sólo lo hice bien porque me has dicho cómo y estás aquí a mi lado; sino, ni me atrevía a sostenerlo —Saori rió ante mi comentario y se dedicó a jugar nuevamente con el bebé, sin despegar su rostro de mi hombro.

El silencio entre nosotros reinó unos cuantos minutos, el pequeño estaba tan concentrado en jugar con el dedo de Saori que no hacía más que leves soniditos de frustración al no poder acercarlo a su boca.

De pronto, una pregunta muy importante azotó mi mente.

— Oye Saori —la llamo, despegando un momento la vista sobre mi hijo.

— ¿Dime? —me responde, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con la mía.

— Acabo de recordar algo importante… —le digo.

Saori parpadea unos segundos antes de responderme— ¿Y qué podría ser? —me pregunta.

— ¿Cómo… lo llamaremos? —le pregunto con duda. Hasta ese momento, no había caído en cuenta, de que nuestro hijo necesitaba un nombre; habíamos estado tan concentrados en jugar con él y admirarlo, que lo habíamos pasado por alto.

O por lo menos eso me pasó a mí. Saori solamente se estiró un poco para darme un beso en la mejilla y volver a posar su cabeza sobre mi hombre y jugar con nuestro bebé.

— No te preocupes… Tengo el nombre perfecto para él.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Suki: **Y… ¡Se acabó…! Sentimos la demora, pero este nos tomó un poco más de tiempo porque teníamos que plantearlo un poco mejor como ya pudieron ver. Esperamos que les haya gustado. Como ven hay doble actualización, pues "**Dedicándome a ti" **también viene a ustedes con su cuarta entrega. Esperamos que los disfruten y que si pueden nos dejen un comentario :D

**Princesa:** ¿Creían que ya estábamos muertas? ¡Pues no! Andábamos de parranda jaja nah no es cierto, andábamos quebrándonos el coco para ver que escribir xD. Pues bien aquí tienen otra capítulo más en el cual le tocó a Seiya enterarse de que va a ser padre, y pobre de él porque la que le espera siendo papá. Bueno chicas y chicos gracias por leer y esperamos que les este gustando. Nos leemos prontito :)

.

.

.

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	5. Felicidad y confusión

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Sueños Deseados**

**Capitulo 5: **Felicidad y confusión

La fiesta avanzaba sin ningún contratiempo; todo estaba marchando a la perfección, desde los detalles en la mesa como las flores, hasta la comida y la música.

Antes de que nos dispusiéramos a disfrutar el exquisito banquete que había sido preparado especialmente para este día, Shun se pone de pie y es quien llama la atención de todos al darle unos leves golpes a su copa vacía. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba; y por la cara de Seiya me imagino que él tampoco.

— Señoras y señores, amigos, permítanme decir algunas palabras para los novios en representación de todos —comienza, como siempre, tan formal y amigable. Todos en ese momento guardan silencio—. Gracias —les dice, antes de girarse a nosotros—. El día de hoy, dos amigos muy queridos para nosotros han unido sus vidas finalmente, algo que muchos deseamos ver desde que éramos unos niños, aunque realmente la veíamos muy difícil por cuestión de sus respectivos temperamentos que eran como los de un demonio, si me permiten aclararlo —ante ese comentario, todos nuestros amigos ríen levemente; incluso Seiya y yo lo hacemos. Era verdad, éramos unos demonios de pequeños—. Pero afortunadamente eso fue cambiando, y el cariño que en secreto se tenían fue dejándose ver y terminó en el amor que ya desde hace unos cuantos años fuimos capaces de observar y que hoy les permite unirse —continúa hablando—. Seiya, Saori, sé que se los hemos dicho ya muchas veces en este día… Pero realmente todos aquí estamos muy felices por ustedes, y no esperamos más que el que los dos sean felices en esta nueva etapa que están iniciando, además del que nos permitan a todos nosotros compartir su felicidad aunque sea un poco para ayudarlos en lo que sea que venga en el futuro —Dios, odio cuando Shun habla, es… tan conmovedor todo lo que nos está diciendo… Las lágrimas quieren salirse de mis ojos—. Recuerden que siempre estaremos para ustedes, así como ustedes han estado para nosotros. Nuevamente felicidades y, bueno, todos esperamos un sobrino muy pronto —terminó diciendo en broma, aunque la verdad no sé qué tanto era de broma, mientras se sentaba en su respectiva silla, haciendo que todos los demás rieran ante el comentario.

Después de la comida, Seiya me jala hacia la pista de baile sin siquiera darme oportunidad de decir algo, logrando que nuestros amigos también nos siguieran con sus respectivas parejas; claro, con excepción de Ikki, quien prefiere permanecer sentado en un rincón tomando unos tragos. Nadie le insiste en que se una a nosotros porque sabemos de antemano la respuesta.

Cuando nos cansamos de bailar nos vamos a sentar en una de las mesas para platicar con varios de nuestros amigos, hasta Shaina y Marín se nos unen en un momento dado al igual que los caballeros dorados. Inclusive Hyoga y Shiryu molestan a Seiya, ya que según los chicos, mi ahora esposo temblaba como una castañuela en el momento en que puse un pie en el jardín.

La verdad es que me hubiera gustado ver eso, pero no reparé en ello en el momento ya que ya tenía suficiente con mis propias rodillas.

Y como todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar, con el pasar de las horas la fiesta llegó a su fin. Para estos momentos ya estoy envuelta en un manojo de nervios y me limito a despedir a nuestros invitados con una sonrisa extremadamente temblorosa. En cambio Seiya parece de lo más natural a mi lado intercambiando algunas palabras con sus amigos y despidiéndose una y otra vez.

Cuando al fin se han marcado el último de los asistentes, no soy capaz de mover ni un solo dedo de mi mano. Sólo la voz de Seiya me saca de mi rigidez.

— Por fin, estamos solos —me dice, mostrando su hermosa y brillante sonrisa mientras me toma de la mano.

No sé como lo hace, pero simplemente al escucharlo hablar me provoca que me tiemble todo. Ahora entiendo cómo se sentía Seiya durante la ceremonia y por qué sus amigos se burlaban de él…

Dejamos el lugar de la fiesta tomados de la mano y caminamos adentrándonos en la mansión hasta encontrarnos en nuestra habitación. Es extraño pensar que este cuarto fue sólo mío tanto tiempo y que miles de veces deseé compartirlo con él en secreto.

Sé que ambos sabemos lo que está apunto de pasar, ya que lo hemos esperado desde hace tiempo… Soy incapaz de hacer nada, no quiero ni siquiera moverme de mi lugar y siento que en cualquier momento seme va a olvidar respirar.

Seiya cierra la puerta tras de si muy despacio y se vuelve hacia mí, envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo; gracias a eso puedo sentir su corazón latir acelerado al compás del mío.

—Te amo —le digo apoyando mi rostro en su cuello.

Permanecemos así un rato, disfrutando la calidez del otro, hasta que mi esposo es el que nos separa cuidadosamente. Sus ojos cafés se posan sobre los míos y sin más comenzamos a besarnos.

Torpemente nos ayudamos a despojarnos de nuestra ropa e instintivamente buscamos nuestra cama.

No hacen falta palabras… no hace falta nada más porque todo es perfecto.

.

La estruendosa alarma del despertador me desprende de mi plácido sueño. Estiro la mano y lo apago sin molestarme en ver siquiera la hora. Conforme comienzo a despertarme trato de recordar si había programado el reloj para que sonara, pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo; y siendo franca, no me interesa.

De momento me llega a la mente lo sucedido durante la noche y me sonrojo a más no poder, ni siquiera recuerdo en que momentos quedamos dormidos. Al darme la vuelta para darle los buenos días a mi esposo encuentro con sorpresa la cama vacía, Seiya no está a mi lado.

Extrañada me desperezo un poco y lo llamo.

— ¿Seiya? —digo en voz alta, pensando que tal vez se encuentre en el baño, pero no obtengo respuesta—. _Quizás se habrá levantado a desayunar algo y no quiso despertarme _—pienso.

Permanezco en el cuarto durante algún tiempo esperando ver su despreocupada sonrisa asomarse por la puerta, pero después de un rato está claro que se entretuvo con algo ya que no regresa. Me visto rápido para ponerme un poco presentable para mi primer día de casada y salgo a buscar a Seiya.

— ¿Seiya? —comienzo a llamarlo por toda la casa pero no logro verlo por ningún lado—. ¿Seiya, dónde estás?

* * *

Coloco cuidadosamente a mi hijo en su nueva cuna y lo arropo entre las mantas. Cielos, aún me tiemblan las manos al cargarlos por lo pequeñito que está, pero espero acostumbrarme pronto a todo esto.

Finalmente nuestro Koga, el nombre que escogió Saori y que me encanta por cierto, ya está listo para pasar su primera noche con nosotros.

Antes de irme siquiera a poner la pijama, observo embelesado los movimientos tan tiernos del pequeño. Koga bosteza y sus ojos color chocolate comienzan a cerrarse poco a poco, indicando que el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

Saori y yo nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, esperando a que se durmiera por completo. Eso, claro, no duró mucho.

— Al fin se durmió —le digo a Saori volteando a verla, y ella me sonríe aliviada. Habíamos tardado un poco en hacer que se durmiera para poder hacer lo mismo nosotros, ya que ha sido un día muy largo y cansado.

— Creo que deberíamos dormirnos antes de que vuelva a despertar —me sugiere ella.

— Sí, tienes razón —le respondo.

Me dirijo hacia el armario y sacó mi pijama, me la colocó y me acomodo junto a Saori en la cama, esperando no moverme mucho ya que aún está delicada por el parto. Aunque le sugerí que yo durmiera en el sillón ella se negó y tampoco aceptó mi propuesta de irme a dormir a otra habitación.

Bueno, ¿qué haces? No puedo ir en contra de sus deseos por más que quiera.

Nada más al tocar la cama mis párpados comienzan a pesarse. Le dedico una última mirada a Saori para darle las buenas noches, pero ella yace dormida a mi lado.

Lo último que se me viene a la mente es que es una mujer maravillosa y hermosa, y que sé que será la mejor madre de todas.

.

_El ambiente se ha vuelto pesado en el santuario y el cielo se torna rojizo. Corro a todo lo que dan mis piernas y a todo lo que me permite el hecho de vestir la armadura dorada de Sagitario._

_Llego hasta donde está Saori con Koga en brazos y le asesto el primer golpe al extraño enemigo que se ha presentado. _

_No logro hacerle gran daño a mi oponente que se burla sobre mi fuerza. Esta vez es él quien ataca y salgo disparado a metros de distancia. Intento pararme pero es inútil y sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto veo como aquel extraño le arrebata a Saori de los brazos a nuestro pequeño Koga._

— ¡No! ¡Koga! —me despierto sudando frío y agitado. Finalmente me doy cuenta de que fue una pesadilla y me quito el sudor. Logro calmar mi respiración y busco a Saori a mi lado pero no está, ni ella ni nuestro pequeño. Mis temores más profundos regresan y mi corazón se acelera… ¿A dónde han ido?

Me coloco rápidamente mi playera favorita y unos pantalones y salgo como loco de mi cuarto.

— ¡Saori! ¡Koga! —grito, comenzando a desesperarme al no obtener respuesta—. ¡Saori!

Estoy por bajar las escaleras cuando la voz de Saori me detiene.

— ¡Seiya! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —me replica enojada.

— Saori... Koga… ¡Se lo han llevado! —le digo desesperado mientras me acerco a ella, no reparando en algo un poco extraño.

Saori detiene su paso al mismo tiempo en que la tomo de los brazos. En mi mirada se denota la preocupación que tengo por mi hijo, en cambio ella se muestra confundida.

— ¿Se han… llevado a Koga? —me pregunta. Pareciera que la información es demasiado para ella y no sabe cómo reaccionar.

— ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo Saori! —le digo con desespero.

Saori se queda callada por un momento, no sabiendo que contestarme. Pero vamos, no debería tomarle tanto tiempo responderme a algo tan delicado, la vida de nuestro hijo está en riesgo… Koga, nuestro bebé puede mo-..

— Pero Seiya, ¿quién es Koga? —me pregunta, sacándome de mis pensamientos de forma abrupta. Mis ojos se abren completamente, estaba shock…

Aquella pregunta, sinceramente no la esperaba…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Asaki: **Y bueno, aquí está el quinto capítulo de este fic. La verdad es que nos la pensamos mucho si poner las cosas como las leyeron o darle a cada cosa un capítulo por separado. Al final esto fue lo que salió y pues nada, esperamos que les guste. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos!

.

.

.

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	6. Realidad

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

**Aclaración: **Narrativa en **tercera persona.**

* * *

**Sueños Deseados**

**Capítulo 6: **Realidad

Esa interrogante, no era la que él esperaba escuchar de la boca de quien era su esposa. Retrocedió con nervio, la sorpresa en su mirada no se hacía extrañar.

— ¿Qué…? —fue lo único que pudo articular en ese momento.

Saori, quien aún parecía extrañada, se acerca a él y lo toma del rostro, preocupada por su reacción.

— Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? —le pregunta—. Estás actuando un poco extraño…

Seiya se suelta de las manos de Saori y la toma por los hombros, exasperado— Eso es lo que debería decir yo Saori, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes olvidar que tienes un hijo?

— ¿Un hijo? —le preguntó extrañada. Seiya asintió seriamente.

La joven dama lo miró algunos instantes, parpadeantemente. El muchacho pensó que al fin entendió lo que pasaba, pero…

Saori no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla, lo que destanteó al joven caballero.

— Cariño, sé que tenemos planeado formar una familia, y créeme que no deseo otra cosa más que tener un hijo contigo… —comenzó ella—, pero apenas y llevamos un solo día de casados… No puedo tener un bebé de la noche a la mañana…

Ese argumento golpeó fuertemente a Seiya. ¿Cómo que 1 día de casados? ¡Si llevaban casi un año de casados! ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué ocurrió? Se tomó la cabeza con su mano y se alejó de Saori otro tanto, no entendía bien qué pasó… Todo parecía una pesadilla, un sueño…

Un sueño…

Un… sue…ño…

El pegaso abrió los ojos enormemente y se quedó callado durante un largo lapso de tiempo.

— ¿Seiya…? —llamó Saori, viendo con consternación cómo es que el joven se quedaba petrificado. Esta vez fue ella quién lo toma de los hombros y lo mira fijamente tratndo de ponerle pies y cabeza a aquella extraña situación—. Seiya, no sé qué está pasando, pero esta no es exactamente la mañana que esperaba tener contigo como nuestro primer día de casados —lanzó Saori, comenzandose a sentir irritada por la cara de desconcierto de Seiya.

— P-Primer dia de casados… —murmuró Seiya atando cabos de la sospecha que se acababa de anidar en su mente.

Ella asintió— Si, eso dije Seiya, esperaba ver a mi esposo amanecer a mi lado pero cuando despierto lo único que encuentro es mi habitación vacía.

— ¿Tú habitación? P-Pero yo he despertado en mi habitación y esperaba verte ahí junto a mi, con nuestro hijo pero…

Saori soltó inmediatamente a Seiya al escuchar sus palabras.

¿Cómo que Seiya había despertado en _su_ habitación?

¿Cómo que esperaba verla a ella y a su hijo? Nada de eso tenía sentido… Sin embargo, Saori escudriñó los confundidos ojos chocolate de Seiya, mismos que no le mentían; tal como ella, el joven no tenía la menor idea de lo que ocurria.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan fuera de lugar…? Esas y mil preguntas más se creaban en la cabeza de Saori mientras seguía observando al confundido pegaso.

De pronto, al pie de las escaleras, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun aparecen frotando sus ojos debido al evidente sueño que aún tenían. Los tres chicos suben unos cuantos escalones antes de detenerse frente a sus amigos.

— ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —lanzó Hyoga bostezando—. Su plática se oye por toda la casa —les dijo, frotándose uno de sus azulados ojos. Después, fijó su mirada en los dos jóvenes protagonistas del alboroto, y se dio cuenta de que las expresiones de Seiya y Saori no eran las de siempre—. ¡Vaya caras que se cargan! Parece como si ambos hubiesen tenido una pesadilla —expresó Hyoga burlonamente.

— Te recomendaría que no hablaras, ya que mejor cara no cargas Hyoga —intervino Shun, evidentemente buscando apoyar a Seiya y a Saori, quienes aún no salían de su impresión.

— Creo que todos estamos igual —expresó Shiryu—, anoche nos fuimos a la cama algo tarde…

Anoche, tarde… todos. Esas palabras resonaban en las cabezas de los dos jóvenes que evidentemente no tenían planeado responderle a sus compañeros que se habían visto interrumpidos de su descanso.

En ese preciso momento todo comenzó a regresar a ellos, la celebración que le habían realizado a Miho por su cumpleaños, claro que todo siendo idea de Seiya y Saori, pues evidentemente la joven del orfanato se había rehusado tremendamente a que hicieran tal. No quería molestarlos.

A final de cuentas terminó perdiendo con las insistencias de Seiya y Saori, dos contra uno era una lucha sin mucho sentido.

Todo se había llevado a cabo en el orfanato. La celebración concluyó alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada, por lo que ya era realmente tarde y nada más llegaron a la mansión todos se fueron directamente a la cama, incluida Saori.

— _Es cierto… Ahora recuerdo… —_dijo para sí Seiya.

— _Ayer* fue el cumpleaños de Miho… —_pensó Saori.

—… _y nos la pasamos todo el día con ella en el orfanato —_comenzó Seiya a recapitular.

Saori comenzó a cubrir su boca— _Llegó un momento en que Seiya y yo comenzamos a atender a los pequeños…_

— _Yo me la pasé jugando con los niños y ella atendiendo a uno de los bebes que recién habían llegado al lugar… _—recordó.

Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron de par en par; ahora todo tenía sentido. Todo se veía más claro ahora…

Seiya posó sus manos sobre su cabeza— _Me fascinó la simple imagen tan maternal que ella desprendía, que seguramente mi subconsciente creo toda esa historia fantasiosa dentro de mi cabeza…_

— _Me pareció tan paternal la forma en la que él los trataba… Que no pude evitar pensar que sería un excelente esposo y padre si se diera la oportunidad —_empezó a analizar Saori—. _Y egoístamente creé una historia dentro de mi cabeza… en la cual ambos… éramos los… protagonistas… —_pensó para sí, sonrojándose al máximo, intentando cubrir sus rojas mejillas con sus manos.

— _A decir verdad, más que una historia fantasiosa en mi cabeza…—pensó Seiya comprendiendo por completo la situación_—, _eso fue_…

—… _un sueño_ —concluyó Saori con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente sonrojada.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron en cuenta de lo que sucedía al mismo tiempo y el peso de la realidad cayó en sus hombros, burlandose de sus anhelos.

— ¿Saori? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Shun preocupado al ver la expresión de asombro de la jóven.

— ¡Hey Seiya! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estas todo rojo! —exclamó Hyoga mirando extrañado a su amigo.

Ni Seiya ni Saori contestaron ante las insistentes preguntas de sus compañeros, en cambio sus miradas se buscaron con sigilo descubriendo al momento de encontrarse que ambos estaban más que sonrojados. En ese momento los dos estaban en igualdad de condiciones ya que su mente los había llevado por el camino que ansíaban en secreto, por sueños que siempre habían deseado.

— S-Saori… yo... —comenzó Seiya sin saber qué decir, aunque no tenía mucho caso porque ambos se habían contado sin querer lo acontecido en sus sueños. ¿Qué explicación podía darle ante ese sueño imposible? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que al verla cargar a ese bebé se le había venido a la mente lo hermosa que se vería teniendo un hijo?

¡Y de él para variar!

Saori se tapó la boca con una mano, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. No había nada más que decirle a Seiya, nada que justificara el alboroto que habían armado cada uno por razones muy parecidas. Se moría de la vergüenza… ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de llamarlo "cariño"?

En ese momento se arrepentía firmemente de haber siquiera mencionado su imaginario y falso pirmer día de casados. No soportaba la mirada de Seiya, no podía mirarlo ni un minuto más, así que incapaz de sostenerle más tiempo la mirada al castaño, salió corriendo en dirección a su alcoba.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —cuestionó Shiryu a Seiya al ver cómo la jóven de cabello morado salía de ahí.

— N-No lo sé… —balbuceó el castaño mirando un tanto ido a sus colegas y volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza—. No lo sé —diciendo aquello Seiya imitó a Saori y salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¿Pero que…? —Hyoga siguió con la mirada a Seiya hasta que lo perdió de vista, segundos después un portazo les indicó que el caballero de pegaso se encontraba en su cuarto y que seguramente no quería vistas, al igual que la atormentada Saori.

* * *

_¡Soy un estúpido, un idiota, un egoísta! ¿Cómo pude siquiera tener el valor de darme la oportunidad de pensar algo así y de decirle a Saori sobre lo que soñé? _ –¡_Debí darme cuenta de todo cuando me desperté…!_

El caballero de pegaso se daba leves golpes en la cabeza en forma de reprimenda mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. Posó su brazo sobre sus ojos y dejó que la obscuridad que su vista ahora percibía lo envolviera de nueva cuenta.

_Pero es que fue tan real… _

_Maldición… Saori…_

El tan sólo pensar en ella hacía que su corazón latiese con creces y que su cabeza le dejara recordar aquello que su sueño le permitió vivir por un mero instante.

Como añoraba que aquello pudiera ser posible… Realmente deseaba poder vivirlo…

Pero sabía que eso era imposible por varias razones; la más importante de todas es que ella era Athena, una diosa, y para variar: virgen. Si ya el amar a una deidad más allá de eso estaba prohibido y era considerado un crimen, el desear a una entidad divina tan pura como ella era un delito mucho mayor…

Sabía que no era correcto, estaba consciente de que estaba mal, pero…

— No puedo evitarlo… La amo… —susurra para sí, permitiendo que varias lágrimas salgan de sus ojos—. Perdóname… Saori…

* * *

El día pasó realmente lento para Seiya y Saori, ambos evitaron toparse el uno con el otro durante toda la tarde, incluso la heredera Kido decidió que esa noche ella cenaría en su alcoba, dando la excusa de que tenía muchos asuntos de negocios que atender. Naturalmente Seiya no objetó nada, como siempre solía hacerlo, y eso aumentó la incertidumbre de sus amigos.

Concluyendo su cena, que a decir verdad casi ni lo tocó, Seiya se levantó con la única intensión de irse a su cuarto, realmente el evitar a Saori todo el día lo cansó. Pero parecía ser que sus amigos tenían en mente otra cosa, pues uno de ellos detuvo a Seiya al tomarlo del brazo.

— Espera Seiya.

Seiya, confundido, voltea a ver a su amigo, casi hermano, de melena negra— ¿Qué sucede Shiryu? —preguntó el pegaso alado.

— Eso es lo que nosotros queremos saber —le dijo él, soltándolo finalmente mientras le hacia un mohín con su cabeza indicándole que lo siguiera y se sentara en la silla de nueva cuenta.

— No me pasa nada Shiryu, no sé por qué tienen esa idea… —comentó Seiya, acercándose a Shiryu, quien ya estaba sentado.

— ¿Será a caso porque Saori y tu han estado evitándose desde lo que ocurrió esta mañana muy temprano? —preguntó el rubio por detrás de Seiya, tomándolo de los hombros y forzándolo a que se sentara frente al más maduro del grupo en ese momento.

Ante tal comentario Hyoga pudo sentir cómo es que Seiya se tensaba, pues no había despegado sus manos de los hombros de su casi hermano. Río levemente, que fácil de leer era su líder.

El silencio continuó durante algunos minutos, todos esperaban que el moreno dijera algo al respecto, pero nada salía de su boca, este sólo se la pasó mirando sus puños, evadiendo completamente la mirada de sus amigos.

Finalmente alguien decidió romper el hielo.

— ¿Y bien Seiya…? —preguntó Shun, acercándose a ellos, pues se había mantenido alejado un poco—. ¿Qué sucedió con la señorita Saori? ¿Por qué estaban así en la mañana?

— Por nada Shun… —respondió Seiya, alejando las manos de Hyoga de sus hombros y poniéndose de pie.

— No nos mientas Seiya —comentó Shiryu al verlo ponerse de pie con la intensión de irse—. Vamos, no te vayas, somos tus amigos, queremos ayudarte.

Seiya suspiró con pesadez. Ayudarlo, cielos, si supieran cuáles son sus pensamientos y el por qué está así, seguramente no querrían ayudarlo, muy probablemente hasta se sentirían tristes porque él…

Porque… él…

— No pueden ayudarme chicos, lo siento… —fue lo que dijo en susurro, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

* * *

La noche hizo su entrada finalmente, y con ella vinieron unos deliciosos vientos que traían consigo un toque de frescura, perfecto para salir a caminar un poco y despejar la mente.

El pegaso alado no soportó el llamado que la noche tan clara le hacía, por lo que decidió salir cuando menos al patio de la mansión, todo el día se la había pasado allí encerrado, pensando qué hacer para que la situación con Saori no fuera a mayores, ya que era imposible que se evitaran para toda la vida; algo que por supuesto él no quería.

Caminó durante algunos minutos por el amplio bosque que había detrás de la mansión, buscando que la paz de la naturaleza le brindara un poco de esta después de un día tan tranquilamente ajetreado.

No sabe bien qué tanto se adentro, pero eso careció de importancia cuando al llegar a uno de los claros que en éste había, bajo los rayos de la luna, que parecían sólo querer iluminarla a ella, se encontró a Saori, quien cargaba una expresión de mortificación extrema en su rostro, así como él la había traído todo el día.

Dudó un poco en llamarla, ¿qué tal si ella al verlo buscaba la forma de alejarse de él? Si eso sucedía lo podría entender, pero le dolería en el alma verla alejarse de él. La miró algunos segundos, no sabiendo qué hacer, cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Seiya…

Escuchar su nombre con su melodiosa voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cuando la vio, pudo ver en sus ojos la mortificación, la angustia, pero al mismo tiempo anhelo y esperanza…

— Ho-Hola Saori…

— Hola…

Ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente después del saludo, intentando concentrarse en algo que los distrajera de sentirse nerviosos.

— _¿Por qué simplemente no puedo hablar con ella con naturalidad? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo…? _—se preguntaba Seiya, disimulando un poco mientras observaba el follaje de los altos árboles del bosque.

— Discúlpame por salir corriendo hace rato —dijo Saori con la cabeza gacha tomándolo por sorpresa.

— N-No Saori, discúlpame a mí también por el momento incómodo que te hice pasar cuando te dije lo de nuestro... —Seiya se detuvo sin terminar al darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo nuevamente en lo incómodo, lo cual provocó una pequeña risita en Saori y que cruzaran al fin las miradas—. ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el caballero sin entender el porqué de su sonrisa, ya que hasta hacía unos momentos la tensión entre ellos dos era descomunal.

— Es sólo que, bueno… —balbuceó ella sonrojándose en el acto, pero continuó—, por un breve instante en mi sueño y cuando nos encontramos en las escaleras por la mañana, me permití ser Saori y no simplemente Athena… y se sintió bien.

— S-Saori… —pronunció el castaño atónito con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Saori acaba de admitir que le había gustado soñar con él? Eso tenía que ser mentira, debía estárselo imaginando, pero no lo estaba… lo que ella acababa de decir era muy claro. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo que había sucedido con sus amigos horas antes.

**— _No pueden ayudarme chicos, lo siento… —fue lo que dijo en susurro, dirigiéndose a la puerta._**

**— _¡Seiya! —exclamó Shun intentando detenerlo pero el muchacho de playera roja no hizo caso._**

**— _Dices que no podemos ayudarte —dijo alguien más, deteniendo al pegaso—, pero la verdad es que nunca nos has dejado hacerlo —sentenció con voz pasiva el caballero dragón, lo que hizo que Seiya se quedara estupefacto en la puerta—._**

**_Seiya, parpadeante, se gira hacia su mejor amigo y hermano, el cual aún estaba sentado— Shiryu…_**

**— _Primero que nada debes tranquilizarte —le sugirió, mirándolo a los ojos con semblante serio, uno muy distinto al que usualmente dejaba ver. Aquello logró destantear a Seiya. El castaño obedeció y tomó aire para relajarse un poco, después de ello Shiryu prosiguió—. Seiya, creo que durante todo este tiempo has complicado las cosas tú solo. _**

**_Seiya se vio confundido ante aquella declaración— ¿Cómo que complicar más las cosas?_**

**— _Si —asintió—. Nunca nos has pedido opinión alguna sobre la relación que hay entre Saori y tú, pero creo que hablo por todos cuando te digo que sabemos perfectamente lo que ambos sienten; desde hace mucho tiempo es obvio —le dice el dragón al pegaso, mientras ve cómo este último se sonroja a más no poder. Sonríe debido a eso pero prosigue—. Sin embargo, a nosotros no nos importa que el amor de Saori esté depositado en un solo hombre, siendo humanos eso es algo normal y entendible. Ella, como Athena, nunca nos ha negado su inmenso amor como sus caballeros que somos; al contrario, Saori siempre se preocupa por que estemos bien, y se lamenta al vernos heridos en batalla —le explica con calma—. Es por eso que no debes preocuparte, nosotros los apreciamos a ambos y no tenemos ningún tipo de problema al respecto._**

**_Era evidente que era el más maduro del grupo, pues aquellas palabras dejaron que la sorpresa se apoderara del semblante de Seiya. Con la vista completamente abierta posó sus ojos color chocolate en cada uno de sus amigos. Por su parte, Hyoga y Shun asintieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, secundando así al dragón tan filósofo y profundo que tenían como camarada, amigo y hermano. _**

**— _B-Bueno es que yo… L-La verdad… —dijo sin saber muy bien qué más agregar._**

**— _Seiya —llamó el rubio, logrando captar la atención del moreno mientras se acercaba a él con paso decidido__—,_ _sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer —le aconsejó él, posando una mano en el hombro del pegaso._**

**El aludido no pudo más que asentir.**

— _Debo hacer lo que tengo que hacer… Bien, eso es lo que haré Hyoga, chicos… Es ahora o nunca. _¿Sabes Saori? —empezó el caballero de bronce, logrando la atención de la joven—. Yo… siempre he pensado sobre tener mi propia familia, creo que desde pequeño me ha rondado esa idea ya que como bien sabes nunca tuve la mía, b-bueno tuve a mis amigos y-y a ti p-pero… —balbuceaba él, totalmente rojo.

— E-Entiendo... —lo ayudó Saori, ruborizada.

Pero como si hablar con ella no le bastara, Seiya se acercó a la chica, posando sus manos en los hombros de ella y reclamando así un total contacto con sus provocmente en la situaci

— Pero… —dudó un instante sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero, recordando a sus amigos, tomó fuerza y le dijo—. Pero, con la única persona con la que me he imaginado cumpliendo ese anhelo e-eres…

— Seiya —interrumpió Saori, sintiéndose incapaz de escuchar lo que el pegaso quería decirle—, t-tengo algo de frío, d-debemos regresar…

Con todo el dolor de su alma, Saori se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la casa, pero se vio forzada a detener su andar cuando Seiya volvió a hablar:

— Sólo por esta noche, sin que importe lo que pase mañana, aunque nada cambie entre nosotros… sólo por hoy déjame ser Seiya y no el caballero de pegaso…

Saori se vio sorprendida por aquellas palabras, pero aún así, decidió no girar su rostro sonrojado e ilusionado hacia el más fiel de sus caballeros y amigos, aunque ellos fueran técnicamente más que amigos, ya que si lo hacía vería lo vulnerable que era ante él, y no podía permitirle eso.

Tan sumida estuvo en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de cuando Seiya por detrás rodeo con sus brazos los hombros de la joven y la pegaron a su fuerte pecho, posando su boca lo más cerca de su oído, y le dijo:

— Te amo, Saori…

Y ese fue el detonante al llanto de la joven Kido, la cual con tan sólo escuchar esas palabras se giró entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho y le plantó un cálido beso en los labios, logrando sorprender en un inicio al moreno, quien después fue dejando llevar por aquella sensación que la muchacha le producía con un simple roce, con una casta y pura unión de labios…

Ambos se dieron el beso con el que siempre habían soñado, desde siempre. Seiya rodeó la cintura de Saori con sus brazos, ella no opuso resistencia a la demanda de cercanía y rodeo con sus delgados brazos el cuello de su amado, buscando sentirlo lo más cerca posible de ella, entregándose por completo a él en cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Fue algo tierno e inseguro al comienzo, ninguno de los dos sabía bien a qué atenerse o a qué esperar. Ni uno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro después de esta experiencia que estaban compartiendo juntos.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Saori pudo experimentar en su interior algo de tranquilidad al estar junto a Seiya, más de la habitual, y sentir el calor que despertaba en ella su sola presencia. Todo había desaparecido, quedando sólo el intenso deseo de Saori de que su pegaso nunca la dejara, que no la abandonara jamás, no importando si no podían profundizar más su relación aunque quisieran.

Pero hoy, sólo por hoy, se permitirían ser Seiya y Saori, no Pegaso y Athena, sólo dos seres humanos que se aman desmedidamente como hombre y mujer.

A pesar de ser un roce enteramente tranquilo, la necesidad de los pulmones de ambos por recibir oxigeno se hizo más fuerte, por lo que no quedó más opción que separar esa unión que tanto estaban disfrutando los dos.

Al separarse, buscando aún continuar manteniendo su cercanía, unieron sus frentes sin despegar su mirada del otro.

— Realmente te amo, Saori…

— Seiya… —susurra ella, sonrojándose más de la cuenta.

— Ya no temo decirlo, no me importa si esto está prohibido, tengo que expresarlo… —comenzó él—. De quien yo me enamoré, no fue de la Diosa Athena, sino de la mujer Saori Kido… Con la que desde niño, aunque no parezca creíble, siempre soñé estar… —aquella confesión sorprendió a Saori, ¿le había pasado lo mismo a él?—. Eres mi razón de ser Saori, la única persona a la que le soy fiel de forma incondicional, la que puede hacer con mi vida lo que quiera porque sólo a ti te pertenece…

Cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los orbes azulados de Saori, tales palabras estaban clavándose profundamente en su corazón, realmente él sabía cómo llegar a lo más profundo de su ser.

Sonríe con ternura mientras lo escucha y lo ve sonrojarse cada vez más.

— Saori… sé que esto jamás sucederá… Pero realmente hubiera deseado que ese sueño que tuve, aquel en el que tu y yo, bueno… éramos familia, que teníamos un hijo, fuera realidad… —comentó en susurro, besando su mejilla y borrando cada rastro del camino de lágrimas que habían quedado ahí.

Debido a la sensación que surgió en ella al sentir los labios de él sobre su piel, Saori no supo cómo articular lo que en su corazón había, por lo que Seiya continuó con su confesión.

— Aunque el latir de mi corazón me esté asfixiándome debido a lo fuerte que está palpitando… tengo que decírtelo —comenzó él, abrazándola y haciendo que ella apoyase su cabeza en su pecho—. La única persona con la que siempre soñé formar una familia, aunque jamás llegue a suceder… fuiste, eres y siempre serás tú…

Saori hundió el rostro en el pecho de Seiya y éste volvió a abrazarla.

— A mí también me hubiera gustado mucho que ese sueño que tuve fuese posible… —admitió Saori, escondiendo aún la cara en el pecho del muchacho, buscando que no viera su avergonzado rostro…

Cosa que resultaba irónico pues ya hasta se habían besado…

Saori suspiró y continuó— ¿Sabes? Jamás he renegado de este destino que me fue concedido, de ser la reencarnación de la diosa Athena… —comenzó a decir—. Pero he de admitir que me hubiera gustado que pudiésemos estar juntos, cosa que por nuestras responsabilidades es imposible, y que en algún futuro pudiéramos casarnos y formar una familia, pues siempre soñé con hacerlo alguna vez… contigo —le confesó al fin, incorporando su rostro y mirando a Seiya a los ojos—. Te amo Seiya…, más de lo que alguna vez te pudiste haber imaginado.

La unión de sus labios no se hizo esperar, pues Seiya buscó la manera de que estos entraran en contacto de nueva cuenta, de forma un poco desesperada pero nada más allá de lo permitido. Pocos minutos después, se separaron y profundizaron su abrazo. Ninguno quería soltarse, ni que la noche terminara.

— Sé que de aquí en adelante… el llevar una relación normal va a ser difícil —comentó él—, pero me basta con que por fin sepas lo que siento por ti, porque se estaba volviendo algo difícil de ocultar —comentó—; incluso los chicos estaban enterados, y no tengo idea de cómo pudieron haberse dado cuenta.

Saori rió levemente ante dicho comentario, el cual realmente sonaba confundido— Bueno, creo que no hemos sido bastante discretos; además, somos muy cercanos y nos conocen bien, supongo que simplemente nos hicimos notar.

— Si, puede que tengas razón… —respondió en susurro.

El silencio volvió a inundar el ambiente, aunque en esta ocasión no se trataba de algo incomodo, como lo pudo ser hacía unas horas atrás, sino que ahora era todo lo contrario, pues Seiya y Saori tan sólo estaban disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de la sensación que ese contacto tan deseado les brindaba.

— Saori… —volvió a susurrar Seiya de forma suave y ella buscó sus ojos color chocolate—, siempre te protegeré, no importa de qué o de quién se trate, yo siempre lucharé por ti. Tenlo por seguro…

Asintiendo contra su pecho, Saori le responde— Muchas gracias, Seiya —agradeció la joven llena de alegría—. Sé que yo no puedo prometer lo mismo, ya que siempre te estoy poniendo en peligro pero siempre estaré a tu lado.

Poco después, separándose al fin de tan cálido abrazo, deciden que es hora de volver a la mansión, pues ya era muy tarde.

— Todo esto ha sido una locura, me refiero a los sueños —dijo Seiya sonriendo.

Saori también sonríe y asiente levemente, ruborizándose un poco.

— Fueron una locura, pero sin duda sueños muy hermosos… —le respondió a ella—. ¿No lo crees así? —le preguntó, viéndolo con una enorme sonrisa.

Seiya, quien había también tenido la grandiosa idea de voltear a verla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la expresión de su dama y se sonrojó de igual manera; así mismo, de forma inconsciente, tomó la mano de la doncella y la apretó con delicadeza.

— Si, así es…

Cada paso que daban de regreso a la mansión era lento, intencionalmente ambos caminaban de forma muy lenta para lograr alargar aunque sea un poco más ese momento.

Más a pesar de sus intentos, la mansión estaba comenzando a hacerse visible, algo que logró que los ánimos de ambos bajaran un poco. Seiya logró notar el cambio en la expresión de Saori, y buscó la forma de hacerla sonreír o incluso molestarse, aunque fuera un poco, pues no quería ver algún tipo de sufrimiento en su perfecto rostro.

De pronto, una idea cruzó por su mente, y una leve sonrisa traviesa se hizo presente en sus labios.

Ya llegando casi a la entrada del patio principal de la mansión, este dice— Entonces… ¿me le escapé a mi esposa desde el primer día? Que poco control…

— ¡Se-Seiya…! —respondió ella en forma de reproche mientras escuchaba la sonora carcajada de su más fiel caballero, el cual ya había soltado su mano y se había echado a correr—. ¡Ven para acá, Seiya…!

— ¡Ni muerto! ¡Nos vemos Saori…! —contestó antes de perderse en la premura de la noche, dejando a Saori un poco atrás, la cual sólo suspira de forma resignada.

Se detuvo un momento y negó un poco con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente al hacerlo— Cielo santo, sigue siendo un niño….

Fijó su mirada por donde el ser más importante había desaparecido y la expresión de diversión fue sustituida por una llena de ternura y amor que, a pesar de siempre compartirla con todos sus seres queridos, en esta ocasión dedicaba única y expresamente al pegaso que nunca dejaba de asombrarla con su belleza y su implacable espíritu.

— _Pero él es… el niño que siempre formó, forma y formará parte de aquellos sueños que son los más deseados y preciados para mí…_

Y con un lento andar, la doncella de la mansión también se perdió dentro de la obscuridad, deseando muy en su interior, que algún día, aunque fuera poco probable, esos sueños pudieran hacerse realidad…

Seguramente, algún día...

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Asaki: **Y bueno, finalmente hemos concluido con este capítulo, el cual cierra una historia más que forma parte de las creaciones compartidas de Princesa Saiyajin y Suki90, su servidora en esta ocasión. Queremos agradecerles enormemente por el apoyo que hemos recibido en nuestras historias aquí en las que están nuestra cuenta individual. Esperamos traer algo nuevo pronto. ¡Nos vemos!

*Esa parte fue escrita el 6 de Abril, un día después del cumpleaños de Miho, 5 de Abril.

.

.

.

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
